


The Saga of Bucky's Duck

by ansiblle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Rubber Ducks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansiblle/pseuds/ansiblle





	The Saga of Bucky's Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Saga of Bucky's Duck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348912) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



需要洗澡的时候，Bucky在淋浴喷头下清洁自己。这样非常有效率。他把水调成微温，三到五分钟就把自己擦洗干净。  
与他在收容所的房间不同，Steve的公寓里有一个浴缸。他用了差不多一个月的淋浴之后才意识到浴缸也是一个选择——它不仅仅是某种水暖设备，还是某个 他可能被允许用的东西。在那之后他又花了一周才让自己谈到这个话题。他没办法开口问自己是否被允许做某件事，但一般来说，只要他以适当的方式提起它，史蒂 夫就会告诉他究竟可不可以做。  
Steve告诉他，使用浴缸是允许的。热水很充足，Bucky什么时候想独占浴缸都可以。  
Bucky很喜欢浴缸。在别的地方他总觉得不够暖和，但当他浸入浴缸那简直能把人烫伤的热度中时——尽管只有这一刻——他身上最后一块冰冻的地方似乎也被融化了。他在水中越浸越深——他的耳廓顶端很冷，鼻尖也很冷——直到自己完全没入水中。  
他曾被设定得——被教会，他现在应该说“被教会”才对——可以控制自己的心率。如果他能自己把心跳降到一分钟只有一下，低温储存的时候就能省掉那些技术人员的很多麻烦。回想起来，他觉得这个最有用的是能让他失去知觉，但是可以在冰冻之前昏过去的话他和技术人员一样高兴。  
滚烫的浴缸和冷冻仓截然相反，但他还是开始放慢自己的心率。这样可以使他屏住呼吸的时间长一些，在水下坚持很久以后才需要浮出来暴露在冰冷的空气 中。水下是那么温暖、隐秘而宁静。他感到四肢放松下来靠在浴缸壁上，当他的身体移动减缓之后，甚至金属臂也随之进入了低耗能的待机状态。他的思维越来越缓慢，直到无法再进行连贯的思考，或者回忆。围绕着他的只有温暖的水和渐缓的心脏的鼓动，静默在其间愈拉愈长。  
胸腔传来的压力迫使他仰起头吸入空气，但在每一次呼吸之间，有着漫长温暖的沉寂。他闭上双眼。他暖和极了，漂浮着，被这个刚好能容纳进他的小小空间保护着，暖和极了……所有的一切都静止了，四周也逐渐变暗下来。  
然后是极度的亮光、噪音和寒冷，令人目眩的动作，一双手贴在他裸露的皮肤上，一个响亮的声音呼唤着他。他的心跳急速加快，双臂进入战斗姿态。接下来就是任务之前的准备，那些问题，那些灯光和那把椅子——  
Steve在Bucky挥出拳之前的一瞬间放开了他，向后踉跄了好几步。Bucky僵住了，洗澡水拍打着他的小腿。Steve几乎退到了门口，全身湿透，双目圆睁。  
“你停止了呼吸，”Steve说。“你沉在浴缸底，停止了呼吸。我摸不到你的脉搏。”  
现在Bucky的心跳犹如雷鸣，与此同时准备战斗的感觉——准备完成任务的感觉——贯穿了他全身。亮光刺痛了他的双眼，而且他感到很冷。在头晕目眩之中，他一下子就脱口而出：“水里很暖和。我放慢了心率，这样就不需要经常换气。我只是在洗澡而已。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，又后退了一步。“对不起。你很明显只是在——很抱歉。你没事。我这就让你继续。”Steve朝Bucky挥了挥手然后转过了身，搞得他不太明白Steve想让他继续做什么。  
他没有回到浴缸里。他知道自己没有办法再继续了。  
第二天Steve给了他一个礼物，或者说，他把一个Bucky没见过的东西放在离他三尺远的地方，然后什么都没说就走掉了。Bucky皱着眉头对着那个黄色的小玩具盯了差不多一分钟，才伸出左手把它拿起来。  
那是一只普通的黄色橡皮鸭，内部是空的，底端有个孔，捏着的时候可以排出空气。它有着一双画上去的大眼睛，嘴壳是橙色的。  
他转身去找Steve，对方走了过来坐在沙发上。“这是只橡皮鸭，”Steve说。“你洗澡的时候给你做伴。”  
Bucky皱起眉头，更仔细地把它检查了一遍——没有必要避开Steve，他知道自己会这么做的。橡皮鸭上没有发现摄像机或者其他感应器，更不用说什么输出设备了，只有平滑的塑胶外皮。他可以切开它，更仔细地检查，但那样的话这件礼物就毁了。  
“只是打个比方，给你做伴。”Steve说，Bucky再次抬头看着他。“我只是希望你洗澡的时候把它放在浴缸里，就好像……一个警戒用的浮标一样。提醒你有时得上来透口气。”  
Bucky点点头，于是Steve接受了他的反应，再次走开了。Bucky拿着橡皮鸭来到浴室，小心地把它放在了一个自己不会忘记的架子上。下一次他用浴缸的时候， 他顺从地把它放进了水里。Steve没有要求他必须这么做，但他像这样请Bucky做某件事的时候，Bucky一定会去做的。Steve并没有告诉他以后不要再用浴缸，甚至也 没告诉他以后不要再沉到水里屏住呼吸。他只是给了Bucky一只橡皮鸭。  
Bucky知道，这个就叫做妥协。他放慢了自己的心率，没有闭上眼睛，而是将逐渐模糊的视线集中到橡皮鸭上。而当那明亮的黄色也开始消褪的时候，他就仰头浮出水面，吸一口气。  
即使在他的思绪变得如此之慢，已经没有办法想到Steve，想到该做什么，想到妥协的时候，他还是记得浮在上方那一抹黄色意味着什么。  
在那些糟糕的日子里，当他坐立不安、也没办法放慢自己的心率的时候，当他知道即使是温暖的浴缸也没办法融化他体内的冰霜的时候，他会走进浴室拿起那只橡皮鸭。他把它握在左手中，那只手的反馈机制更加稳定，可以防止他在焦虑地紧握它的时候把它捏坏。  
在公寓里不安地走来走去的时候，他一次又一次地望向它。每一次他都会记起Steve想要他上来透口气。于是他扬起头，呼气，再吸气。


End file.
